Kitsune Kegawa
Kitsune Kegawa (real name Awageq Gankyu) is a Shiftah, and the biological sister of Kishi Gankyu, also a good friend of Midori's, Megami's and Sora. History Awageq Gankyu was the sister of Kishi Gankyu, and they both were orphans, and lived at Nobody Orphanage - aka the NO house. Awageq hated being cooped up in an orphanage, and preferred the outdoors. However, one day, a Qarone cast a curse on Awageq whilst she was outside playing, which took Awageq's voice for one hundred months. One night, Shiftahs broke into the orphanage, and kidnapped many children to make them into Shiftahs. They took Awageq away from Kishi, and they asked for Awaqeq's name. Unable to speak, Awageq wrote 'AWAGEK' into the ground. Spelling it backwards, the Shiftah clan renamed her 'Kitsune Kegawa' and made her a Shiftah... Appearance/Persona Kitsune has bone-white hair, and previously had red eyes, but after Rai died, her eyes darkened into a brown colour. Kitsune is quiet, calm and collected, but also had a hunter's personality; wily, eager, determined and vicious to kill her prey, or her enemies. She is friendly towards those who are nice to her, and heartless to those who do not treat her with the right respect. Season 1 3: Glistening with Life Kitsune and Rai come over for dinner. Kitsune is revealed to be an old friend of Sora's. Over dinner, Kitsune takes an interest in Midori, and begins flirting with him, much to Sora's jealousy, even when she makes Kitsune crack the champagne. Sora runs off, and Megami follows Sora. After a while, Midori informs them that Kitsune has drinken all of the champagne and gets drunk and takes all her clothes off, wanting to have sex with Midori. 4: World of the Shiftahs Here, Kitsune, Megami and Midori are on the couch, talking. Kitsune reveals that she already has a boyfriend, and as a heavy storm approaches, she notes that Rai is still outside, going through garbage. Kitsune then goes outside to go get Rai. 8: Stars of a Light Darkness Kitsune is seen eating a freshly hunted and cooked rabbit for breakfast, briefly. 9: The Six Saviours of Hellena Whisp Kitsune is one of the six saviours of Hellena Whisp, and battles many Vampires in order to save Hellena from Gankyu's clutches. Kitsune doesn't seem to remember her brother, Kishi, at all, and considers him an enemy. Season 2 11: New Meaning to Darkness When Sakana painfully senses Motsu in Dimension Sanso, Kitsune is woken up by Sakana's loud screaming. Kitsune and her friends comfort Sakana, who tells them what he sensed. Later, whilst Midori and Sakana are out, Motsu attacks the house, possessing Megami and killing Kitsune's adoptive brother, Rai. 12: The Shadows of Motsu Kitsune, after discovering Rai's death, rings up Sakana. Sakana and Midori go home to find a distraught Kitsune mourning over the body of Rai. When Midori and Sakana discuss going to Dimension Niji in order to obtain the BunkoBlade and kill Motsu, Kitsune states that she is coming. 13: Conscience of Coldness Kitsune is packing her stuff. After being attacked by the Big Freeze, Midori, Sakana, Sora and Megami remember Kitsune's still in the house, and call out her name. Suddenly, Kitsune runs out the front door, screaming and crying and holding everyone's suitcases. They all scream and yell for her to run before it's too late. Kitsune is only a metre away from the forcefield when suddenly the massive head in the snowstorm shoots another beam of cold at them. It hits Kitsune, who shrieks as a thick layer of ice crawls up her body and freezes her deeply. Sakana swears in horror, and Sora reaches out of the forcefield, grabs the frozen Kitsune and drags her into the forcefield, holding Kitsune's ice-covered hand. Sakana touches Sora and my shoulders, and vanishes, taking them with him. 14: The Gap of Tamashi Kitsune is seen after Sakana returns to the mansion from his mission in Tamashi, exclaiming that the mansion is like all the luxury in the world. When Sakana suggests packing weapons, Kitsune asks if Sakana is expecting any hostile residents at Niji. 15: Crown of the Darkness When Nokkturnuls attack, Kitsune and her friends are targeted. They are attacked, but Kitsune and co. fight back, even though they fail, and are taken to Kurai's lair, where Kitsune is amongst the some to discover that Gankyu is still alive and serving Kurai. However, Kitsune and her friends use the Seahorse and manage to teleport to Niji, before Gankyu and Kurai can catch them. 16: Dimension Niji Kitsune arrives in Dimension Niji with her friends. 17: Town of the Rainbow Kitsune and her friends travel down to the Flatlands, where they try to negotiate the sun with a crablike species called the Kani-people, but the Kani-people try to kill them with dynamite and eat them, and Kitsune, Sora and Midori escape on a boat. However, they accidentally leave Sakana behind, who cannot die. 18: The Battleship v. The Galleon Floating in a little boat with Midori and Sora, Kitsune gets seasick and throws up, before they are attacked by a sea serpent with destroys the boat. Kitsune is presumably knocked unconscious, or floats along the ocean. 20: The Battle of Niji After the Battle of Niji, it is revealed that Kitsune managed to wash up on StarFish Cove. Kitsune is reunited with Sakana, Midori and Sora, before they obtain the BunkoBlade and return back to Sanso. Season 3 21: When In Moscow Kitsune goes with her friends to Moscow in order to track down Megami and kill Motsu with the BunkoBlade. She is amongst the group that track her down to an old building, and they attack it. They manage to capture Gekko Kiba, but Megami escapes, with Motsu still inside her... 22: Russia Rushin' Kitsune and her friends interview Gekko Kiba about Motsu, who is inside Megami. 23: Last Day of the Year Still in Russia, Kitsune and co. track Motsu down to an old abandoned village, used now for only toxic waste storage. There, they battle Motsu in Megami's body. They manage to use the BunkoBlade to get Motsu out of Megami, before they kill Motsu with toxic waste. As they go back to Australia, Kitsune discusses ice skating with Midori. 26: Blood in the Mirror Kitsune goes to the Ghastly Nightclub with Sora Kohi and Megami Hanta, and is quite charmed by Hellena Whisp's friend, Phantom. As soon as they go in, Kitsune and Sora begin dancing wildly, getting into the party mood. Later on, after Kitsune has a break, Shimai asks Kitsune to dance with him. Kitsune accepts, much to Phantom's jealousy. Kitsune and Shimai dance, and is amongst the shocked when Midori and Ani kiss. 27: Scylla's Moon Kitsune and Megami watch Hellena Whisp as she fights the Scylla. They constantly talk with one another as though it isn't a big deal, and they even state that the Scylla is a lesbian when the Scylla rips Hellena's dress and bra off. Despite this, the Scylla doesn't attack Kitsune or Megami. 28: The Past Wreaks of Loss... Kishi Gankyu has a flashback of him and Kitsune, back when she was Awageq Gankyu, Kishi's biological sister. Kitsune's past is revealed. 29: DoppelGangers When the evil Lamia starts destroying the world, destroying Perth City first, Kitsune chooses to go and fight Lamia and her army of DoppelGangers from Dimension Mira. 30: City Skirmish Kitsune and her friends go to the centre of Perth City and begin fighting DoppelGangers. Kitsune finds her own DoppelGanger, and battles her, before killing her DoppelGanger brutually. When Shimai spots a DoppelGanger about to sneak up on Kitsune from behind and kill her, Shimai shoves Kitsune out of harm's way and kills the DoppelGanger, saving Kitsune's life. Kitsune thanks Shimai, still dizzy after being pushed over. ''Crimson'' Chapter Four: 2 School Whilst Megami and Sakana are waiting for the bus, Kitsune arrives, her hair tied up in a bun, her schoolbag apparently resembling a giant purse. Sleepy and grumpy, Kitsune calls Megami and Sakana dickheads for not waking her up. When Kitsune gets on the bus, she sits next to Megami and soon falls asleep. Category:Characters Category:Shiftahs